


Yu-Gi-Oh! Shining Spirit

by TheFlamingDuelist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yugioh
Genre: Dueling, F/F, M/M, Original Series, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingDuelist/pseuds/TheFlamingDuelist
Summary: Markus is kicked out of his home, which leads to him entering a circuit of dueling tournaments. Will he become world champion? Will he meet a mysterious fate? Only time will tell...
Kudos: 5





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Shining Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic that I've ever written, and I'm learning as I go! This is going to be a Mini-Series based on my OCs, which are mostly based on some of my friends! I don't fully know where I'm taking this, but it'll be a fun project! I hope you guys enjoy!

RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!

“Ha, finally!” A Blue-Haired boy got up from his desk, and proceeded to collect his items, just stuffing them in his bag. He didn’t even bother to zip it up, like a heathen. 

“Have yourselves a lovely summer vacation, students!” The teacher of the class called out as students filed out. In teenage fashion, However, the group of students filing out turned into a chorus of “Hey!’ “Watch it!” and even a few “Personal space, Buddy!” comments. 

“‘Scuse me! Coming through! Sorry!” Markus grinned, pushing past the other students, and dodging out of the way of a few teachers. It wasn't long before the teenager was at the school doors, jumping down all six stairs at the front of the building, never losing his momentum. It wasn’t too long before he ran directly into two glass doors.

“Ow ow ow…” Markus peeled himself off of the door and looked up at the sign. “Ah, Card Central. My home away from home.” he entered with a grin. Everything was exactly the same as he had left it. The same cards were still on the walls, and the same cat was still asleep in her bed, with a little sign that said "assistant manager". Markus gave her a few pats. "Hey, Everyo-OOF!” He was cut off as he was tackled by a pink blur, stumbling back a bit. “Hey, Cherry!” Markus said, looking down at his best friend.

Cherry puffed her cheeks out. “Hmph! You’re 30 seconds late! That means you start at half of your life points in our first duel!” the girl said cheekily. “You know the rules!”

“Yeah, Yeah…” Markus laughed, bringing his deck box out, and opening it up. “I’d be able to beat you with only 100 life points! Let’s Duel!” The two sat down at a table, laying their playmats down, and getting ready to play. 

“I’ll go first. I activate Lunalight fusion!” she exclaimed, though was cut off by a ding from Markus’ phone. “Huh? Turn your phone off, this is a duel!” the girl puffed her cheeks out.

“This’ll only take a second, sorry…” Markus opened his phone, checking the text he had received, “I have to go, my dad needs me! I’m sorry!” Markus scooped up his deck, putting it in the box, and put everything into his bag. “See you later!”

“Hey, this isn’t fair! Next time, your life point penalty will be even worse!” she called after him. As he ran out, Markus crashed into someone, which was unusual for him. “Oomf!” he fell to the ground, looking up at the person in front of him. “Ouch... sorry about that! You okay?” he asked, immediately bouncing back up.

“My, I’m awfully sorry!” a brown-haired boy said with a sly grin. “I simply must watch where I am going. Where are you off to in such a rush?” he asked. 

“Honestly? I’m just going home.. For some reason. Later!” Markus waved, continuing his rush. Unfortunately for him, the run home was… very long. By the time he had gotten to the house he lived in with his father, the poor teen was drenched in sweat. “Hah.. hah…” after taking a moment to breathe, Markus stood straight up. “Hey, pops! What’s up? Oh, Hey, Uncle Lucas! What brings you around?” 

“Right, well…” Markus’ dad paused and looked at his son. When the two made eye contact, Markus could tell something was off. “Well, you see… your uncle is in a tight spot, and-”

“I’m renting the house out, which means you both need to move by tomorrow.” Lucas cut in. “Sorry, Kiddo. But times are tough.” Something was wrong, though.. why didn't he seem genuine about being regretful?

“Wait… so you’re forcing us out? Just like that?” Markus asked with wide eyes. “You can’t! That’s completely unfair!”

“That’s enough, son. He’s made up his mind.”

Markus stared at the ground. Could he really let himself lose his childhood home? So much had happened here… this is where he grew up! Where he learned how to duel! Where he learned everything he knows! This house is all he knows!

“...no.”

“Hm? What was that, kid?” Lucas asked, looking down at Markus. 

“No! I won't let you take it all away from me! Gr…” what could he do, though? Does he have any other choice? No, this was the only way. “I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gets to keep the house!”

“...hmph. Fine, then. You have yourself a deal.” Lucas said, his arms crossed. “We’ll let our cards decide our fate. Shall we?”  
His uncle headed out to the backyard of the house, Markus and his father following. “This will be simple. A one round duel, 8000 life points each. Standard. Shall we begin?” He pulled out a duel disk. Rather old fashioned, though it was plated with gold. “I won this in the world championships when I was younger.

“W-World Championships?! That… isn't good… well!” Markus grinned, slipping on his own duel disk. “Let’s play!” He placed his deck into it’s slot, which automatically shuffled it. “I’ll go first, then!”

**DUEL DETECTED: Markus Vs. Lucas, Begin!**

**Turn 1: Markus**

**Lucas: 8000 LP  
Markus: 8000 LP**

“I summon Filo, Messenger Fur Hire!” Markus called, placing the card on the duel disk. Once he did, a creature that looked like a chick wearing a headband and an aviator’s jacket appeared. 

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire  
Level 1  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
[Winged Beast/Effect)  
During your main phase: you can special summon 1 monster “Fur Hire” from your hand, except “Filo, Messenger Fur Hire”. If a monster “Fur Hire” is special summoned to your field while you control this monster: you can target 1 monster “Fur Hire” in your GY: special summon it in defense position, but place it on the bottom of the deck if it leaves the field.**

“Next, I’ll use her ability to summon another Fur Hire from my hand! I summon Raf-”

“I won’t let you! I activate Effect Veiler!” Lucas swiftly cut in and discarded a card from his hand. “With this, your monster’s effects are all negated until the end of the turn!”

“Tch-” Markus winced. That wasn’t good. “...I set two cards and end my turn.” he said, placing the two cards face down on the field. 

**Turn 2: Lucas**

**Lucas: 8000 LP  
Markus: 8000 LP**

“... Heh. this’ll be quick and easy. Draw! Now you’ll feel the power of the chaos duellist!” Lucas smirked. “I activate Red-Eyes Fusion!”

**Red-Eyes Fusion  
[Spell]  
Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn.**

“I’ll Fuse the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand with the Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact in my deck! Using these two monsters, I’ll fusion summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!” Suddenly, a huge black dragon appeared on the field, every part of its body engulfed in flame. It let out an ear-piercing roar, glaring down at markus and his little monster. 

“N-no way…” Markus looked at the monster, fear evident in his eyes. “That monster is insane!” 

**Meteor Black Comet Dragon  
Level 8  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 2000**

**1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster + 1 Level 6 Dragon-Type monster  
If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

“W-Woah, that’s powerful…” Markus looked to Filo, who clearly looked like she wanted to run for the hills.

“And I’m not even close to finished! Next, I activate my monster’s effect! I send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my deck to the graveyard, and deal you half of its attack!”

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK: 2800/2 = 1400  
Markus LP: 8000-1400 = 6600**

The dragon shot a fireball at Markus, which shattered and faded away just before it looked like it was going to hit him. “Ngh…”

“Now I activate Inferno Fire Blast! Since My monster counts as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, you now take damage equal to its attack! And let’s double down! I activate Serial Spell, which copies the effect of Inferno Fire Blast!” 

**Inferno Fire Blast  
[Spell]**

**Target 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.**

**Serial Spell  
[Spell/Quick Play]**

**Activate only when you activate one of your Normal Spell Cards. Discard all the cards in your hand to the Graveyard. The effect of this card becomes the same as the Normal Spell Card.**

**Markus LP: 6600-3500 = 3100-3500 = 0  
WINNER: LUCAS**

“... Uh-oh.” Markus gulped as two fireballs came hurdling at him, shattering into a million pieces and fading away. “I… I lost…” the teen fell to his knees, staring at his hands. “There was nothing I could do…”

“Sorry, Kiddo. You never had a chance from the beginning.” Lucas said, stepping closer to Markus. “You both have until tomorrow night to be out, yeah? And make sure the place is cleaned up.”

“Gr…” Markus stood up, brushing the dirt off of his knees. “Fine. But we’ll be back, and next time, I’ll win!”

“Ha! Okay, kid. If you think you can beat me, I’ll keep my challenge open to you. But it won’t happen at your skill level, so you might as well give up!” Lucas chuckled, giving a wave and heading off. Markus looked to his father.

“...” Markus’s father looked up to the sky, obviously deep in thought. “I’m proud of you for trying, Markus. Let’s get packed up. I have a motel room lined up for us.” he said, looking down and heading back into the house.

“So that’s it, then…” Markus stood up, sulking to his room to pack up. 

~~This packing timeskip was brought to you by Cardshop Central! Come to the best for all of your duelling needs!~~

“That’s the last of it…” Markus sighed, putting his last bag of things into the back of his dad’s pickup truck. “I’m… I’m going to go take one last look around, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Markus turned around, walking into his old childhood home. The boy took a breath, looking around.. Just one last time. “This is really it, huh?” Some tears had formed at the corner of his eyes, which he quickly wiped away. “Well… It’s been real…” Markus was about to turn around to leave, when he saw a glint from the corner of the room. “Huh? What was that?” he looked at the gleam. “Huh…” he stepped closer towards it, eventually coming close enough to examine it.

“Maaaaaaarkus…”

“Huh? The hell was that?” he looked around. “Must’ve just been my head…” he examined the item. It was a necklace, one that looked like it was made of… “Is this pure gold..?” 

“Maaaaaaarkus…”

“Okay, That definitely wasn’t just me.” Markus said, picking up the necklace. It was designed after a sword. “Well, it’s pretty.” he shrugged, putting it on. As he did, though, the necklace began to glow. That usually isn’t good. Markus squeezed his eyes shut.

“Maaaaarkus… Maaaarkus…. Hey! Markus!”

“Huh? What?” Markus opened his eyes, looking around. Right in front of him was a... rather familiar rabbit. A sword-wielding rabbit, in particular. One wearing a feather cape, and a pair of baggy pants. “Wait, aren’t you…”

“Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire, at your service, Heh Heh!” the monster grinned, giving a bow. “Nice to finally meetcha!” he said. 

“But how can I see you..?” Markus asked, clearly dumbfounded.

“Oh my- the necklace, ya big dummy!” Beat fell onto his back, Laughing. “You shoulda seen your face when I first appeared! You were all like ‘Uhh…’ and like, ‘Wha??’” 

“Hey, shut it before I take that sword of yours!” Markus threatened with a sly grin. “So then, can I see the others, too?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, for sure!” the bunny nodded. “They just sent me to greet you and all, since I’m the ace and all!”

“Wait, You? I always thought the two Beast types were the best…”

Beat gasped. “The twins? Nah! They can destroy, but they ain’t good for much else!” He said. “The twins, I’m offended.” 

“Sorry, Sorry! I’m still learning the deck and all!” Markus rubbed the back of his neck. “I have… so many questions… but we need to go.” 

“Man… well! I'm glad to be working with you! When’s our first tournament?” He asked, 

“...I’m working on that.” Markus said. “I heard there’s this circuit going on and I’m thinking that I might enter. There’s a grand prize for the winner, and it would be amazing experience.”

“Mhmm! That’ll be perfect!” the monster nodded. “I’ll tell everyone the good news!” and just like that, Beat flashed back into the deck. 

“Weird…” Markus sighed and headed out into the truck, where his father was waiting. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Mhm.” his dad nodded, starting up the truck, and driving. “Say, that’s my old necklace! Your mother gave that to me on our tenth anniversary!” he said. “Where did you find it?”

“Hm? Oh, I just happened to see it. Was like it was calling out to me…” Markus mumbled.

“Well, it suits you. You should keep it.”

“Hm.” Markus nodded, scrolling through his phone. “Hey, dad?”

“Yeah, kid? What’s up?”

“There’s this league of Duel tournaments all around the country, and the grand prize is a chance to enter an international league. Called the Maximus Cup. A few of my friends are thinking of entering, and competing in all of the tournaments. There’s a big tournament tomorrow where the best duellists can qualify for the national league. Could I-”

“No.”

“What..? Why not?” Markus looked to his father with a concerned look. 

“...Kidding! Yeah, sign yourself up.”

“Wait, Really? Thanks, pops!”

“Yeah, Yeah. Just stay with your friends, yeah? Better to be in a group in case anything happens. Best to be with others, and all. Guess I’ll just stay in the motel, all alone, by myself…” he sighed teasingly. “Nah, I’ll be fine, I’ll keep myself busy.”

“Right!” Markus grinned, signing himself up, and messaging the group chat with his two friends to let them know the good news. Soon, the two made it to the cheap looking motel. “This place looks…”

“Yeah… but my buddy runs it, so I’m staying for free and all.” He chuckled. “Right, well. Let's get unpacked, yeah?”

~~This other timeskip was brought to you by Percivalcorp! The leading developers in the latest and greatest duelling software!~~

“Well, That’s all of it!” Markus smiled. “I’ll keep my stuff in the corner here since I'll be leaving tomorrow.” he explained.

“Right, Y… Yeah…” His father yawned, laying back on one of the beds. “Get some rest, Then. Big day tomorrow ‘n all..”

“Right, Yeah… goodnight, pops.”

“Goodnight, kid. Sleep well.”

Markus nodded, falling back onto his own bed, and staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow really was going to be the start of a brand new chapter in his life...


End file.
